


Small secrets (main story)

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: Small secrets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, shrunken!deceit, shrunken!roman, shrunken!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Patton Sanders is a polyamorous boy who has a toxic affection for all his boyfriends, and he never wants them to leave
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Small secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655128
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Part 1

Dorian walked through the hallway of the building, heading to his boyfriend's house, this was only their first month anniversary, he played nervously with the bow toe around his neck, Patton said it wasn't anything formal but he had put it on just to contrast with what he thought was his way too casual outfit, which was just a pale yellow t-shirt with black jeans.  
He was nervous to say the least, most of his relationship didn't end well, and he has become too attached to Patton in the las month, but he was sure Patton had too.

He arrived to Patton’s apartment and knocked on the door, adjusting his bow tie once more before his boyfriend opened, he looked at him with a smile “Dee” he said leaning to give Dorian a quick kiss in the lips “You’re here early”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to arrive late, is that a problem?”

“Of course not hun, come in” Said Patton as he moved to let his into the apartment.

Dorian entered looking around as Patton closed the door behind them “what’s with all the boxes?” He asked, as the living room was practically full with them.

“Oh, that’s actually part of what I wanted to talk about” answered Patton “Can you help me to put the table?”

“Of course” Dee followed Patton to the kitchen, it was in the same state as the living room, Patton handed him two plates and some silverware and he accommodated them in the table on the dining room, Patton took the lasagne out of the oven and placed it in the centre of the table, serving a portion for both of them, Dorian pulled the chair so his boyfriend could sit.

Patton giggled and sat “Thanks hun” he said smiling.

Dorian returned the smile did and sat in front of him and started eating “so, are you going to explain the cardboard box invasion in your house?” He said smirking.

“Yep” Patton managed to answer while he finished chewing his food “I’m going to move”

Dorian’s eyes went wide “move? To another apartment?”

Patton shook his head “I’m moving to Florida”

The shock almost made the food to get stuck on Dorian's throat, he coughed a couple of times before speaking again ”F-Florida? Isn't that like 6 hours away?”

Patton sighed and nodded ”Since I got fired from my work here, I've been having troubles with the rent, it was the best option if I didn't want to be kicked out”

”You could always stay with me hun”

”Oh, no no, I don't want to be a nuisance, besides I have family there, they're going to help me find a job and that”

”You know you'll never be a nuisance” Dorian said, he had stopped eating and reached to grab his boyfriend's hands while looking at him ”But if that's what you've decided, what does that mean to us?”

Patton looked down at his hands and smiled, intertwining his fingers with Dorian's ”nothing had to change between us” he said, looking up at the other's eyes ”we’ll make it work, but there's another thing I have to tell you”

The way Patton rubbed Dorian's hands indicated that he was nervous, he rubbed them back and nodded to affirm it was fine.

Patton took a deep breath and finally and finally spoke ”I'm polyamorous”

If Dee's eyes weren't opened as much as they could be already, they definitely were now, he was clearly not expecting that and the news left him speechless for a couple of seconds.

Only his boyfriend's voice got him out of his thoughts ”Dee?” he said, Dorian looked at his eyes once more ”I-I know that this can be a lot to process, a-and if you want to leave me i-it’s okay I-I unde-“

“Patton” said Dorian, cutting the other’s rambling, Patton was never this nervous and he could see that this is something that made him a lot worried, scared even, Dorian knew a lot of people where bothered or even disgusted by polyamorous people, and he could only assume not all of Patton’s boyfriends have reacted well to it, but Dorian didn’t mind it at all “I’m not going to break up with you, this is a part of who you are and it shouldn’t be a reason for me to leave you”

Patton smiled slightly “you really mean that?”

Dorian returned the smile and nodded “I do”

His boyfriend’s smile grew wide, he stood up and leaned across the table to reach Dorian’s lips, kissing him passionately for a couple of seconds before pulling apart “I’m so thankful you’re my boyfriend” he said while still smiling.

“I could say the same” said Dorian, leaning and pulling Patton into other short kiss.

Patton was about to sit down again once they stopped kissing but he noticed their glasses were empty “How forgetful of mine, I didn’t even give you some water, what can I get you?” He asked, picking up the glasses.

“Water’s fine hun”

Patton nodded and went to the kitchen, leaving Dee alone with his thoughts, he started wondering if Patton had other boyfriends already, he knew he had moved a lot so maybe he has mates all over the country, and now he was exaggerating, but Patton could find another boyfriend while he was in Florida, would he forget about him? What if that’s what happened with his other boyfriends? Maybe he promised to keep contact with them but eventually met someone and stopped replying, exaggerating again Dorian.

He took a deep breath, he could ask everything to Patton after dinner, they would most likely cuddle with a movie in the background like on every date on Dorian’s house.

“I’m back” said Patton cheerfully as he sat back on his place, he left the glasses full of water on the table.

Dorian smiled and took a sip from his glass.

They finished dinner half an hour or so after their conversation, Patton gathered the empty plates and glasses and left them in the sink, Dorian stood up while Patton returned, both of them were ready to cuddle, Patton gave his boyfriend a smile and extended his hand for him to take it, Dorian returned the smile and reached to grab the offered hand, just to fall straight (gay) into Patton’s arms.

“B-babe are you okay?” He asked trying to keep his balance, he walked to the sofa carrying Dee with him.

“I-I don’t know, I just... felt dizzy all of sudden” Dorian said while he grabbed the couch behind him and leaned on it to avoid tripping again or make Patton either of them fall.

“Do you need something? I can bring you another cup of water or-“

“No no” interrupted Dorian “I’m fine... I-I just need to lay down for a...” he tried to say, but the whole room started spinning around him “f-for a bit” he said, before fainting on the couch.

Dorian opened his eyes, his head hurt a bit and his mind was fuzzy from before, but at least the room was not moving anymore, he sat on the bed he was on and looked around, he could only assume it was Patton’s room, but it didn’t match him, it was decorated in shades of yellow and black, there was an almost empty bookshelf except for a couple of books that Dorian recognised because he had recommended them to Patton, the rest of the room was empty.

He stood up and walked to the door, he wanted to let Patton know he was awake, he tried to open the door but he couldn’t, he tried again with more strength but it seemed it was locked, weird.

He was about to scream his boyfriend’s name when the room started moving again, but this time it wasn’t spinning, it felt more like an earthquake, multiple little earthquakes that seemed to get stronger every time, then they stopped, Dorian headed to the window to see what had happened on the street, instead there was a giant eye looking back at him from outside, then the room started moving again and the wall with the window opened to reveal a giant smiling face, Patton’s giant smiling face.

“I’m glad you’re awake, I brought you food” he said giggling and leaving a small (gigantic to Dee) plate on the room’s floor “I know it seems like you just had dinner, but you were asleep for almost three days, you need to eat something hun”

Dorian was petrified, he almost fainted again, he leaned on the opposite wall starring at Patton with eyes full of fear, despite this he managed to talk “P-Patton why w-what what is going on?” Or something like that.

His giant boyfriend giggled a bit more “You’re going to Florida with me hun” he reached into the small room to pick Dorian up who ran to the other side of the room at the sight of the giant hand, which was useless because Patton caught him either way “But I couldn’t take you at your normal size, I had to be practical and this way is much easier to be together” he said bringing his shrunken boyfriend close to his face and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Dee tried to lean away from the touch and Patton’s lips, again without success, he was trapped in Patton’s hand, completely helpless “w-why did you do this?” He asked, trying to hold back the tears.

“Well” Patton petted Dorian’s head “I was afraid you will run away like the others just as you heard my biggest secret, but you didn’t, which means you really love me, and I wasn’t going to let distance separate us”

Dorian was pressed against Patton’s chest, he leaned on it, it felt like a hug, but Dee didn’t know if he wanted a hug from Patton, he had somehow shrunk him and planned to keep him on what appeared to be a dollhouse, and now just acted like they could still have a normal relationship, he fought against the tears, he didn’t want Patton to see him cry now.  
Patton’s phone started to ring and he picked it up “sorry hun I have to leave you, but I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can walk around your new home” Patton got his hand into the dollhouse and did something to the door, now Dee could see the dollhouse, it was very big and it seemed like each room had a door to open them and play with the dolls inside, because just the room where he was before was exposed, the rest was closed “there, and promise me you’ll eat something” he said leaving Dorian back in the room “I’ll be back shortly” he finally said, closing the room and leaving his shrunken boyfriend alone, who could finally let himself cry.


	2. Part 1 (Patton's Pov)

Patton left the lasagne in the oven to cook and grabbed the small plates with the food for Roman and Virgil, he was always sad when he couldn’t have dinner with his boyfriends, but this night was special.

His new boyfriend, Dorian, was coming over for they’re one month anniversary, and Patton was ready to know if he could join the others in the dollhouse, Dee would look so cute at that size and Patton really hoped he wouldn’t run away.

He walked to his room closing the door behind him once he entered, he left the plates on the desk and sat in front of the dollhouse, knocking three times on the front wall where Virgil’s room was, he did the same with Roman’s afterwards and waited until he heard three knocks back coming from the lower part of the dollhouse, he grinned and opened it revealing the living room, kitchen and the dining room.

Two small figures stood in the centre waiting for Patton to give them the food “sorry if it’s a bit early than usual, but I won’t be having dinner with you tonight and I have to leave your food early”

Roman and Virgil glanced at each other briefly, they were used to Patton not eating lunch with them because of his work or a date, but don’t having dinner with them was unusual, and Virgil knew the last time he didn’t Roman had arrived, it was lonely with just the two of them there, but they didn’t want another guy to be trapped too.

However, Patton has been looking for a third boyfriend for a long time, and this was the fourth time in almost half a year he missed dinner, unfortunately, none of the past guys wanted to date a polyamorous person, it seemed cruel but the only reason they were there was because they were nice people.

“And why would that be Pat?” Asked Roman, even if both of them knew what was happening.  
Virgil stood there silent, despite being there the longest, he was always nervous to talk, so, ever since Roman arrived, he would ask the questions and Virgil avoided speaking to Patton most of the time.

Patton giggled “I’m glad you asked Ro! My new boyfriend’s coming over, and I’m sure he’s one of us, you two will love him if everything goes according to plan” he said with a wide smile.

None of them would ever admit it, but Virgil and Roman were glad to see Patton so happy and determined, even if that meant shrinking and kidnapping another person, Patton was always a little possessive with his boyfriends and the first time someone rejected him for who he was was heart breaking for the three of them, being a very emotional person, he always had a hard time accepting there were people who didn’t want someone like him.  
“But don’t worry” he said, reaching to pet Roman’s head “I’ll always love you two no matter who joins us” he smiled and petted Virgil’s head next “And I’m sure you’ll help him to set in”  
They were interrupted by a knocking on the front door, Patton stopped the petting and grabbed the plates with food “That must be him, he’s a bit early” he left the plated on the table in the dollhouse “I was hoping to spend more time with you until he arrived, but it doesn’t matter, I’ll let you know how everything goes” he smiled and closed the dollhouse.

(Fast forward to after Dee accepted Patton’s polyamorous self bc I don’t want to write everything again)

Patton walked to the kitchen with the glasses on his hands and a wide smile on his face, everything was going as he expected, he tried to control his excitement and walked to the sink, he filled both glasses and left them in the counter, he grabbed the bottle with the shrinking formula from his secret hide spot, he opened it and used the dropper to put ten drops of formula in Dee’s water.

He grabbed it with his right hand and grabbed his own with the left one, walking back to the dining room “I’m back” he said smiling, making sure to leave the right drink in front of Dee before sitting back on his place.

After dinner, and making sure Dorian finished his water, Patton knew there was only a matter of time before the shrinking process started, he stood up and offered his hand to his boyfriend, knowing they were going to cuddle and watch a movie like every date on Dorian’s house.

Dee grabbed it and almost instantly lost balance and fell in Patton’s arms “B-Babe are you okay?” He asked, trying to sound worried, he knew the formula acted different on each person, Both Virgil and Roman had different reactions to it, and he didn’t know what to expect with Dee, he walked to the couch dragging Dorian with him, letting him lean on it.

“I-I don’t know, I just... felt dizzy all of sudden” Dorian said grabbing the couch behind him.  
“Do you need something? I can bring you another cup of water or-“

“No no” interrupted Dorian “I’m fine... I-I just need to lay down for a... f-for a bit” he said, before fainting on the couch.

Patton let go of his hand and sat at the side of the couch, he stroked his boyfriend’s hair as he felt how his head became smaller each second “Don’t worry, this will be over soon”

Dorian kept shrinking until he was only a couple of inches tall, Patton scooped up his shrunken boyfriend’s unconscious body and leaned him on his chest “You’re mine now, all mine”


	3. Part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian decides to explore his new house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a compilation of a bunch of asks made on the tumblr ask blog, I apologise for the sudden change on the writting, but they´re necessary to continue with the story.

_Anonymous asked: Dorian, how you holding up my dude?_

**Dorian:** *sob* I-I’m okay, this is fine… i-it is… fine I guess…

**Dorian’s on the first stage of grief: Shock**

_Anonymous asked: Dorian can you get out of the room?_

**Dorian:** Y-Yeah… at least Patton said the door was unlocked… b-but I don’t know if I want to walk around my… m-my new home *sob* or if I can trust him anymore…

_tiny-peter-rabbit asked: Hey Patton! Is Dorian able to leave the house and meet your other boyfriends or are you waiting to introduce them yourself?_

**Patton: **His room is opened now, so they can introduce themselves if they want to! But the dollhouse’s closed, I don’t want them to walk around my apartment while I’m not home, they could hurt themselves!

_Anonymous asked: Are you sure Dee? Maybe walking around will be good for you._

**Dorian:** Maybe… o-okay, I’ll get out of here.

Dee stood up from the corner he was crying on and walked to the door, hesitantly taking the handle and opening it, there was a piece of masking tape on the other side of the door with his name written on it, indicating this was his room.

Dorian wanted to rip it off and let his anger out on it, but he didn’t want to make Patton angry, who knew what kind of punishment he could do to him at this size, he shivered at the thought.

He got out of the room closing the door behind him, there was another room in front of him, and stairs going up and down at the side.

**Dorian:** Ok, I’m out, w-where should I go next?

_Anonymous asked: Dorian, you should look for other rooms with names on them! Maybe you’re not in this alone? That has to be better at least, right?_

**Dorian:** right…

He went upstairs first, but it seemed it was an attic or something, anyways the door was closed, the room in the same floor didn’t have any name on the door, so the next option was going down.

The floor below had two rooms and the two of them had tags on them, one said **“Virgil”** and the other **“Roman”**

**Dorian:** so there are more people trapped here with me after all… on wich door should I knock first?

_tiny-peter-rabbit asked: Oh maybe... knock on Roman's door first???_

**Dorian:** okay

Dee knocked on the door, but nobody answered, he knocked once more, but again there was no answer.

**Dorian:** the door is open, should I go inside or knock on the other door?

_Anonymous asked: I don’t think going inside without allowance is a good idea..._

**Dorian:** yeah…

He turned around and walked to the other door, knocking a couple of times on it, he waited a couple of seconds and the door opened, revealing a short (pun not intended) pale guy with purple dyed messy hair, he seem sleep deprived ecause of the bags under his eyes.

**Virgil:** oh, you’re awake

**Roman** : we already knew he was awake Virge! We heard Patton before!

There was another guy in the room, he was sitting on a purple bean bag further into the room, the guy that opened the door-Virgil?- sighed.

**Virgil:** ignore him, I’m Virgil and he’s Roman, we’re Patton’s other boyfriends.

**Dorian:** Dorian, you can call me Dee, nice to meet you… I guess.

**Virgil:** yeah I’m sorry you’re stuck here too, do you wanna come in?

**Dorian:** sure.

Virgil opened the door wider and moved to the side to let Dorian in, closing the door behind him.

_Anonymous asked: First impressions everyone?_

**Dorian: **well, Virgil seems nice and it appears that this situation’s bothering him as much as me, Roman gives me “popular kid” vives, I think he’s just pissed.

**Virgil:** I get what Dorian’s feeling, he reminds me of myself when I got here.

**Roman: **he seems troubled, we all are

_Anonymous asked: So, what are you guys going to talk about?_

Dorian sat on the bed crossed legged leaning on the wall, he looked between the two of them.

**Dorian:** c-can I ask you a question?

Virgil sat at the edge of the bed.

**Virgil:** sure.

**Dorian: **how did you get through this? H-how did this became normal? Usual?

Roman and Virgil looked at each other.

**Virgil:** believe me, it doesn’t.

**Roman:** we just accepted we’re trapped here, we’re not going anywhere anytime soon and theres no use on having hope.

Dorian sighed and nodded, he curled on himself and hugged his knees, he wanted to cry again, but it seemed he was alread out of tears. Virgil leaned on the wall and sat closer to Dee, rubbing his back. Roman got up from the beanbag and sat next to the bed, grabbing one of Dorian’s hands.

**Virgil:** at leas we have each other, having Roman here has made this way better, if I had someone when I just got here, it wouldn’t have been that hard.

**Roman:** being here kind of sucks, but we’re here together and were not going to leave you alone.

Dorian sobbed and managed to give his new housemates a smile.

**Dorian:** thanks guys.

Then, they heard three knocks on the wall

_Anonymous asked: It seems Patton’s back_

Roman stood up and knocked nine times on the wall with the window, indicating the three of them were there, he backed away from it and the three of them looked as it opened, revealing Patton.

**Patton:** hey guys! Aww, I see you all are hanging out together! Dee, hun, did you finished your food?

**Dorian:** I-I…

He started to panic, he had forgotten about it, and he feared what Patton would do to him now

**Virgil:** … we thought that we could all have lunch together!

He said rather quick, obviously nervous, but managing to save Dee.

**Patton:** that’s a wonderful idea! Get downstairs while I go for our food okay?

**Roman:** sure Pat.

Patton closed the dollhouse and walked to the kitchen while Roman and Virgil’s guided Dorian to the dining room while they waited for Patton

_Anonymous asked_ _: Feeling better Dee?_

**Dorian:** yes, yes you know, I just realised this isn’t possible, so this is not happening, it most be a weird dream… it feels very real tho… but I’ll just go with it until I wake up

** Dorian has now got over his shock and it’s on the second stage of grief: Denial **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also ask in the commentts if you want! I'll try to answer them.


	4. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is convinced what's happening is just a dream

”Well, I guess we should explain how things work around here while Patton comes back” Said Roman as the three of them went downstairs and into the dining room.

”When Patton comes to his room and wants to see us, he knocks on each room three times, we have to knock back and we can do it from anywhere we’re at, except at breakfast, lunch and dinner, we have to be downstairs when he knocks and knock back from here” explained Roman.

”We have a clock on our rooms, we’ll give you the schedule later” said Virgil.

They walked to the little table on the dining room and each sat on a cushion except for Roman, who waited until Patton knocked and knocked back.

Patton opened the dollhouse with a smile ”I’m back” he said as he left the small plates with food in the table, he grabbed his own food and started eating.

Dee noticed he had the same plate Patton had left on his room earlier, he had you heated again, and he was indeed hungry, he had slept for three days after all, he reached for some bread and started eating it.

Patton stopped eating for a moment ”so, we have a long trip to do on Monday, and I figured we could just relax this weekend, starting with today, we always have movie nights on Friday’s anyways, but we can start earlier today and watch even more movies! How does that sound?”

“It sounds like it’s going to be fun Pat!” Said Roman, faking his enthusiasm.

Patton giggled and left his almost empty plate aside “and Dee, I have a surprise for you” he said, grabbing something next to the dollhouse.

At the sound of his name, Dorian raised his sight from his food to Patton, who had a small bag, that was still gigantic to them, on his hands “C’mon hun, come to see” said Patton.

Dee swallowed his food and stood up, forcing himself to walk closer to Patton, trembling with each step, the situation was still scary even if Dorian was sure it was a dream.

Patton motioned for him to come even closer, even if he was already at the edge of the dollhouse, he stepped into the desk and walked to the edge of it, Patton put the bag under the edge of the desk, and Dorian had to lean to see its contents, this was the best way to do it, ignoring the fact that aside from the contents of the bag, he could see the distance between the desk and the floor.

He gulped, and focused on the bag, he could see it has half filled with clothes his size, t-shirts, pants, hoodies, socks and even shoes, most of them were yellow and black, but he could also spot other colours “y-you got all of this for me?” He asked, returning his sight to Patton.

He nodded “I have a friend that makes doll clothes, he makes Virgil’s and Roman’s, he usually sends them to me by mail, but since we’re here where he lives, I could get them sooner, I ordered them when we had dinner and they were ready today! I wanted you to have something to wear before we went to Florida”

“I-I” Dee didn’t know what to say, this were even more clothes than the ones he had at normal size, this was a nice gesture from Patton, even with everything that was happening “Thank you Pat”

“Oh it’s nothing, just the best for my boys” said Patton, ruffling Dorian’s hair with his finger “but… there’s one special thing in here” he got his hand on the bag and looked between the clothes, smiling wider when he found what he was looking for “here!” He got his hand out and extended the piece of clothing, showing it to Dee “ta-da!”

Patton had a small light yellow snake onesie on his hands “it’s our tradition to wear onesies on movie nights, and of course I had to get one for you” he handed the little onesie to Dee.

He took it, it was really soft and it looked very comfortable “Thank you, you really didn’t have to” mostly because none of this should have happened.

“Like I said, only the best for my boys, now, if you finished, let’s all get changed and we can start our movie night, we’ll organise this in the new house”

Dorian went into the house before Patton closed it to finish his food, once he was done, he went to his room to change, Virgil and Roman had finished eating before him, so they were ready when Dee walked downstairs.

What he wasn’t expecting, was to find them making out on one of the couches, they both had their eyes closed, so none of them had noticed Dorian “hum… guys…” he managed said.

Virgil’s eyes opened wide and he pushed Roman away “D-Dee, you’re ready, w-we didn’t see you there”

“Yeah I noticed”

“Sorry about that” said Roman, he stood up and tried to hide his blushing face “well, if we all are ready, we should get going” he offered his hand to Virgil and helped him to stand up.

Dorian blinked surprised “is-isn’t Patton going to come for us?”

Roman shook his head “he’s probably still doing popcorn or something, it´s better if we’re already there when he finishes” he walked to the door without letting go of Virgil´s hand.

“B-but how are we going to get down of the desk?” asked Dee following them, he closed the door when they were all outside, they walked to the edge of the desk, Dorian was amazed by how big everything as, and couldn’t believe his brain could do something like this.

“The stairs” said Virgil, once they were on the edge, Dorian could see a stair made of rope going all the way to the floor, Roman got down first, once he was on the floor, he held the stair for Virgil and Dee, who hesitated a lot before finally going down.

The door was open, so they just had to walk to the living room, Dorian looked at what the others were wearing, Virgil’s onesie was a skeleton one and Roman’s was a Beast from Beauty and the Beast one.

Dee looked up once more, they were in the hallway already, this was a part of the apartment Dorian did recognize, he could see the main door from where they were, the kitchen and dining room were further in the direction they were going, and the living room was just in front of the main door, but of course, at this size, it was ten or more meters away, it was crazy to think such a small distance was gigantic now.

They were arriving to the sofa when Patton walked in with a bowl of popcorn “aww, you all look so adorable together with your onesies, we need to take a picture to hang on the dollhouse” he said, leaving the bowl on the coffee table and grabbed his phone from the pocket of his cat onesie “come here guys” Patton got closer to them and crunched to scoop the three of them up, he sat on the couch and lifted his boyfriends up to his face “smile!” he said before taking a selfie.

“Now, since it’s your first movie night, you get to pick the first movie Dee” he kissed Dorian’s head and left the three of them on the table, Netflix was already on the TV and the remote was in front of them, Dee thought of a movie and looked for it, he wrote ‘Bedtime Story’ and pressed play once it appeared on the screen, he thought it was a fun movie to ‘watch’ giving the circumstances.

“Ooh, that´s a good one!” sad Patton ruffling his boyfriend´s hair “and now, you go on the VIP spot” Patton giggled and scooped Dorian again, putting him on his shoulder, Dee smiled and leaned onto Patton’s neck, he fell asleep at the middle of the fourth movie.

Dorian opened his eyes and looked around confused, he was lying on Patton’ belly, and he was still small “N-no… no, no, no this isn’t possible…” he whispered to himself, trying not to wake Patton up, he looked at him, and noticed Virgil and Roman were cuddling next to each other on the non-shrunken man’s chest.

He carefully slid down of Patton’s body and into the couch, he looked at the floor and shivered at the distance between it and the couch, luckily, the floor had a fluffy carpet, Dee took a deep breath and jumped to the floor, letting out a small yelp once he landed, he looked up, making sure he didn’t wake up anyone.

Dorian ran to the main door, he had to get out of this house, find help, and find a way to get back to normal, at this size he could easily slide under the door, he almost crashed with the door being distracted by his thoughts, when he stopped, he noticed there as a towel rolled at the end of the door, blocking his exit, he tried to pull and push it, but it didn’t move, not even an inch.

Dee sighed and could feel the tears returning to his eyes, he sat on the floor and leaned on the towel, hugging his knees, he lifted his sight when his eyes caught movement, he saw Roman, standing in front of him “This is real Dee, I told you, the best thing you can do is accept it, and learn to live like this” he said, sitting next to him.

Dorian sobbed “I-I can’t… it’s just… this is too much… I feel like I could have done something, I got so attached to him I-I trusted him, I couldn’t even see who he really was… I just-just fell in his lies right away… t-this is my fault…”

Roman chuckled “God, the third stage already?”

“What?” asked Dee, turning to see the other shrunken man.

“The seven stages of grief, I went through them, Virgil did, and no you are” explained Roman.

Dee turned his sight away “I’m not”

“You are” affirmed Roman “you were shocked when we first saw you, then you were good as new, surely thinking this was just a dream, now you’re blaming yourself, it’s the third stage, guilt”

Dorian took a deep breath “How did you just accepted it? How did you get to the last stage?”

Roman stopped looking at Dee, looking at the distance instead “Do you want to hear my story?”


	5. Roman's story

Roman drove to his work at one of the local theatre companies at New York, he was the lead on the upcoming play and he liked to arrive early, but he was confused when the natural light he always drove with was almost nonexistent, but he ignored it.

He yawned while parking his car, he got out of it and walked to the entrance, just to find it closed, that confused him even more, then his phone started to ring, he got it out of his pocket and turned off his alarm, and then he noticed that was his alarm to wake up, he was so sleepy he idn’t even noticed he had woken up earlier than usual.

Roman groaned and sat at the stairs of the entrance, he would had to wait until someone came and opened the building, he almost fell asleep but an hour or so later, a guy dressed in a light blue shirt with a light brown vest and brown jeans came walking with the keys in hand.

Roman recognised him as part of the staff, but he didn’t even knew his name, he was kind of cute though.

The guy noticed Roman and yelped surprised ”Jesus, Roman what are you doing here this early?”

”I woke up early without noticing” said Roman chuckling ”How do you know my name?”

He giggled ”You’re practically a celebrity around here, you’ve got all the lead rolls since I started working here” he said, opening the security gates and the door ”All ready, would you like to help me in there?”

Roman stood up and smiled ”Of course”

”I’m Patton” he said smiling back.

”Nice to meet you” said Roman getting inside with Patton behind him, he couldn’t stop smiling and his cheeks turned into a light shade of red.

Roman bowed with the rest of the cast while the audience clapped and cheered, the curtain closed and the cast started to head backstage to change and so did Roman.

Once he was off stage, Patton ran to him and hugged him ”You were awesome out there babe!”

Roman giggled and spun his boyfriend in the air, they started to date soon after they first met, Patton told him he was polyamorous some days ago, Roman didn’t really mind and they’ve grown even closer since them “Just because you’re here, you give me luck” he said kissing Patton on the cheek.

Patton blushed and giggled ”That’s not true! You’re an awesome actor, with or without me”

”You know I’m not going to argue a compliment” he said and they laughed together.

”So, are you ready?” Asked Patton, turning his voice into a serious tone.

Roman took a deep breath ”As I’ll ever be, I have my stuff in my dressing room, just let me get changed” he said, starting to walk away.

”Why?” Asked Patton taking the other’s hand ”You look so handsome in that prince outfit”

Roman blushed ”Fine, I’ll just go for my stuff then” he went to his dressing room and stuffed everything on his bag, closing and taking it before sending one last message to his brother ”It’s time, I’ll keep you updated” he got out and drove him and Patton to his apartment.

Since what they had became serious, Roman had tell Patton a lot about himself, including his homophobic parents, he had come out a couple of years back and they send him to therapy, he faked being straight so that they wouldn’t kick him out of the house, his twin brother, Remus, was the only one who accepted him for who he was, but his parents also didn’t know he gained money doing theatre, so none of his family went to see him perform.

Patton had offered him to run away, he was moving to another state and wanted Roman to come with him, which he accepted, they agreed to go that night after the play, they just had to get Patton’s stuff and they were ready to go and start their new life together.

They arrived to Patton’s apartment, he offered some food before the trip and Roman accepted, he was tired from his performance after all, he waited on the small table in the kitchen, checking if his brother had already seen the message, Patton left a glass of water in front of him, he started to drink it and some seconds later, Patton returned with the food, they finished and Patton went for his stuff, but before he could leave the room, Roman started to feel dizzy.

”Babe, do you have an aspirin or something?” He asked

”Why? Are you feeling okay?”

“I-I don’t know…” Roman stood up “I-I’ll go get some more water…”

Patton hurried to grab hid boyfriend’s hand, knowing what was coming next “Wait, you should lay down, or sit, I’ll go get the water jus-“

Roman kept walking, taking his hand away from Patton’s unconsciously “No, no, I can do it Pat”

Patton followed Roman to the kitchen “Are you sure?”

“Yes, It’s okay, I’m actually starting to feel better” Roman grabbed a glass and filled it with water, he drank it and turned around to see Patton.

The glass Roman had on his hand shattered on the floor when he dropped it, causing a small yelp from Patton, he looked at the pieces and then at Roman, then he noticed, Roman was shorter than him, he was starting to shrink already, but he was conscious, he hadn’t faint like Virgil.

Roman backed away from Patton “P-Pat… what is happening” he said as he shrank even smaller.

Patton giggled and walked closer to him, avoiding the shattered glass “It seems I can finally get to be the tall one” he said, ruffling Roman’s hair.

The shrinking man’s heart beat rapidly, he was shrinking, he was barely as tall as a kid now, and Patton wasn’t even bothered about it “y-you did this to me?”

“Aww, don’t be scared hun” said Patton, crunching down and rubbing Roman’s cheek “We were already going to run away together, it’s easier if you’re tiny, and you look so cute like this, you’ll be even cuter once you finish shrinking”

“S-smaller?” Patton was doing this to him, he was making him tiny and helpless, vulnerable “You’re crazy!”

Roman ran out of the kitchen, heading to the main door, he had to get out of there, he reached the door but the handle was meters away, he wasn’t able to reach it, not even jumping, and it was getting higher and higher with each second, there was a space under the door, he could get out sliding through it, he didn’t even noticed he wasn’t shrinking anymore.

He ran to his exit, just to crash with a pair of gigantic shoes, he looked up, and up, and up, until he met Patton’s face, cooing and smiling down at him, he knelt in front of him “you don’t want to get out there babe, the world’s dangerous for someone your size”

The shrunken man backed away, his boyfriend-ex?- was gigantic to him now “I-I’m not safe here either! You shrunk me!”

Patton’s smile dropped slightly “Of course you’re safe here silly!” He said scooping Roman up and bringing him close to his face to give him a kiss on his cheek “I’m your boyfriend, I would never hurt you”

Patton’s phone ring and he grabbed it, looking at the screen “looks like it’s time to go”

“G-go? Where?”

“To our new house of course, we’re still going to move, I hate to do this on your first night here, but, we already had everything planned” Patton stood up, grabbed Roman’s phone and the few stuff he had left in the apartment, he went to his room, the only thing there aside from the furniture was a cardboard box with holes pocked on the lid.

Roman started to panic again, he was going to be left in a cardboard box, was he really that small to fit in there? He watched as Patton got closer and opened the box “sorry for the delay Virge, Roman’s reaction to the formula was different than what I expected”

There, inside of the box, was another guy, he looked up and they both made eye contact, he had to be Patton’s other boyfriend, Roman was lowered into the box and then Patton took his hand away “I have to do some things before we go, I hope you two get along, I’ll be right back”

Roman then discovered Patton got rid of his phone and sold his car while he met Virgil, he returned soon after and they started the road to their new home, and Roman’s new life.


	6. Roman's story asks

_notkolaidoscop asked: Do you know if your family -or at least Remus- looked for you when you "suddenly disappeared" ? What was your last text to Remus saying?_

**Roman:** …No, I like to think that Remus tried to communicate with me, but I told him to leave a note I wrote at my parents house, I _was_ going to run away after all, they think I did ran away with Patton, the note said I hated them, and I never wanted to see them again, they most have read it and just accept I was gone for sure, the last thing I wrote to Remus was that I was on my way to the new house, and that we’ll keep contact, but I don’t know if Patton sent him anything else before he got rid of my phone.

_Anonymous asked: Hey Patton, did anyone come looking for Roman at some point? Maybe an identical sibling?_

**Patton:** you mean Remus? Nop, Roman told me he knew we were going away, but he didn’t know where, and since he couldn’t communicate with Roman, he never knew, that was for the best.

_Anonymous asked: Hey Patton did you talk to Roman brother?_

**Patton:** I just checked the messages Roman sent to him, I had to make sure he didn’t know where we were going, I might have left a last message though *giggles*

_Anonymous asked: Patton what did you message him?_

**Patton:** nothing important, just a little something that made him understand Roman didn’t want him around anymore.


	7. Roman and Virgil's first encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> How was your first encounter with Virgil ? And the next few times with Patton ?

Roman saw as the light above them disappeared, the only thing keeping him and the other guy out of the dark was a small lamp, there were two doll beds and some pieces of cloth in the box, there was also a small bag with what Roman assumed was snacks, seeing as Patton left his other boyfriend here since his play started.

He sat on one of the beds, the one that wasn’t occupied by the other guy, he leaned on one of the walls of the box, trying to get through everything that was happening, his breath started to accelerate, everything seemed so far away and the little light that was in the room was beginning to turn off, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a distant voice was telling him to breathe, he started following the voice’s instructions, breath in for 4 seconds, hold it for 7, and let it out for 8.

Slowly, Roman came back to reality, he looked at the source of the voice, the other guy, he had a pitying look on his face, as he repeated the same instructions while Roman kept following them “Thank you” Roman managed to whisper once he was calm enough.

“It’s nothing, you just had a panic attack Princey, but you’re welcome” he said, sitting next to him, leaning on the wall too.

“A panic attack? I’ve never had one before…”

The guy chuckled “welcome to my world” he said extending his hand “Virgil”

Roman smiled slightly and shook Virgil’s hand “I’m Roman”

Virgil looked away from Roman, he thought about what Virgil told him “Princey?” He asked

“Yeah, you’re wearing a prince outfit” he said, pointing at Roman’s clothes.

Roman huffed “I forgot about it, with everything that’s happening”

Virgil returned his sight to Roman “I’m sorry you’re trapped here too, I know it’s hard to get over it, at least you’re not unconscious”

“What?”

“When Patton… shrunk me, the formula made me faint, I woke up a day after in a dollhouse, but it seems you acted different to it”

Roman shook his head “You were the lucky one, I had to go from 5’10” to what? 4 or 5 inches tall? In a matter of seconds, it was terrifying, Patton went from being shorter than me to towering over me, not only him but everything kept getting bigger and bigger, and I felt so helpless, I cant even open a door anymore… I can’t even explain everything that I was feeling”

Virgil’s eyes where open wide “wow, that does sound worse than waking up small”

Before Roman could say anything else, the lid of the box was raised and Patton giant smiling face could be seen “All ready! It’s time to go, hold on to something I’m going to move you” the box was closed again and then it moved with no other warning.

Patton got out of his apartment with the box on his hands, he walked to the parking lot and got into his car, he never used it because his work was not that far away, and Roman always offered to take him where he wanted since they started dating, but now that they were moving it was necessary for him to drive, he left the box on the passenger seat and started the car “I’ll let you know when we get to the first stop, now, let’s go to our new house!” He said, driving away from the building


	8. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dorian realizas this is not his fault, he find other person to focus his anger on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part starts with an ask, there weren't enough to do a part so I'll leave it here

_Anonymous asked: Hey Dee, Roman and Virgil told you that you were at the third stage of grief. The last one being acceptance, I don't really think that you should accept the death of your freedom. So you should probably try to focus on one of the stage and try to stay there. The blaming-yourself one isn't probably the best, since it's not your fault, but Patton's. He's the one you should be angry at, not yourself._

**Dorian: **Yeah, you’re right, it wasn’t my fault at all, Patton did this to me, he’s the one I should be mad with not me, he’s responsible for this and he’s the one who has to do something about this, he has to apologise to me! And grow me back to normal!

**Roman:** well yes but I don’t think you shoul-

**Patton:** Ro, Dee, there you are!

Patton kneeled in front of Roman and Dorian, Virgil was on his hands ”What are you doing all the way here?”

”We were just talking Pat, we didn’t want to wake you” said Roman

”Aww, you don’t have to worry about that, c’mon let’s have breakfast” Said Patton, leaving his free hand on the floor for Roman and Dee to climb it.

When they were on Patton’s hand, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving the three shrunken boys on the counter while he made pancakes for breakfast.

Virgil walked to Dorian “how are you doing?”

“Better, Roman helped me to realize it’s not my fault” he said, then he turned to glare at Patton, who was distracted cooking “It’s his”

Virgil grabbed Roman’s arm and pulled him close “fourth stage?” he whispered into his ear.

Roman nodded “fourth stage”

Dee looked at them and raised an eyebrow “what?”

“You’re in the fourth stage now, anger” explained Roman.

“Again with that stages thing? Of course I’m angry! You should be too! Patton shrunk us and he keeps us in a dollhouse, telling us we’re his boyfriends when he treats us as some kind of pet! And the only thing we did was fall in love with him!”

Roman grabbed Dorian’s shoulders and looked at him “Listen, we understand what you’re feeling right now, but letting is out is not going to do anyone any good”

Dorian frowned “This should be ready in a sec” Patton grabbed a chair and sat next to his boyfriends “I thought we could play some board games today before I store them! Or you can help me finishing packing! What would you three like to do?”

“Board games sound nice” said Roman smiling up at him “we should relax instead of thinking abut the moving”

Virgil nodded, knowing Patton was going to ask him what he wanted.

He smiled ad turned to Dee “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah” he said crossing his arms and looking away “Whatever you want is fine”

Patton raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s behaviour, the small oven sounded “Toast are ready!” He stood up and left the toasts on a plate “You’ll have to go on my shoulders okay?” Patton left his hand on the counter and waited until two of hem climbed on it “Sorry Ro, it seem’s you’ll go on the other one”

He left Virgil and Dorian on his left shoulder and then put Roman on the right one before grabbing the plate and some toppings and walking to his room.

Since they were so close to Patton’s ear, Virgil just leaned on Dee’s shoulder and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him, Dee smiled down at him and leaned on Virgil’s head, sighing heavily.

Patton entered his room and left the food on the table before putting the boys back on the dollhouse “Your toasts as always guys?” He asked to Virgil and Roman who nodded “Dee how would you like it?”

Dorian shrugged “I’m fine with jam”

Patton nodded and prepared the food, again bothered by his newest boyfriend’s behaviour, he cut the toasts on small pieces and left them in different little plates before leaving them in the table for the others to eat “Bon apettite!”

The three shrunken boys sat at the cushions and started to eat.

“I heard there’s a school near to our new apartment that’s looking for a new art teacher! That sounds like a great job right?“

"You haven’t painted in years…” said Roman

Patton shrugged “I just have to practice again, the classes won't start until a couple of weeks, I have time to catch up, oh! You could help me! And I could teach you how to paint in the meantime, doesn’t that sounds fun?”

“Could you stop Patton?” Dorian left his toast on the plate “Stop pretending everything is normal”

“W-What are you talking about?..”

Virgil and Roman looked at each other and then at Dee as he stood up, this was not going to end good “You don’t even see the problem here”

Patton left the plate and his food on the desk “I don’t understand…”

“And that’s the problem! You shrunk us and keep us here like we’re some kind of pet!” Patton opened his mouth to speak again but Dorian interrupted “And don’t say we’re not, because it doesn’t matter what you think, we clearly are! You expect us to love you and be a nice little family but is not going to happen! Virgil hates you! Roman hates you! And I hate you! We don’t like being here!”

Roman stood up and covered Dee’s mouth “Don’t listen to him Pat… he’s just overwhelmed”

Dorian uncovered his mouth “I’m not and it’s true! I’m not going to keep acting nice just because he wants us to!” He took a deep breath “you know what? I’m done with this” he turned to the other shrunken guys “I’m done with you two acting like everything’s fine” he turned to Patton “and I’m tired of you”

“Dee…” Patton was at the boarder of tears “Are you…?”

“I’m breaking up with you”

Patton’s heart shattered for a second “Dorian darling please… d-don-”

“This is over Pat! So you better grow me back to normal and stay out of my life forever, because I don’t want to see you again!”

Patton took a deep breath and frowned “Okay then, if that’s what you want” he stood up and walked out of the room, cleaning his tears as he walked.

Dorian turned to see Patton’s boyfriends “See? You just had to straight up said it”

Virgil held Roman’s arm tightly “I don’t think getting Patton mad was a good idea… he doesn’t really think when he’s emotional”

“I don’t see what are you so worried about, he surely went for the thing that’s going to grown me, but don’t worry, once I’m back to human size, I’ll force him to grow you too”

Patton went back into the room, the tiny humans saw he had something on his hands, but it wasn’t clear what, he got close to them and reached his hand into the dollhouse, Roman and Virgil backed away but Dee wasn’t as fast, Patton grabbed him and lifted him on a fist.

Dee was startled by the sudden movement, but in less than a few seconds he was put down again on a glass surface, he looked up and noticed he was on a jar, Patton left it on a high shelf “I think you need some time to think Dorian”

“W-Wait you’re not going to leave me here are you?” He asked leaning on one of the jar’s side.

“I’m sorry hun, I really wanted you to be with us this weekend, but some time alone will be good for you”

“No, no, no, no, no, you can’t leave me here!” Dee hit the jar as he yelled.

Patton looked at him with pitying eyes “I’ll get you out once you apologise, until then, we’ll be in the living room” he walked to his desk and scooped Virgil and Roman up, leaving them on his right shoulder before grabbing the plates that still had a bit of food on them “You really hurt me Dee, and I want you to be part of the family more than anything, but it won’t work if you act like that” the normal sized human turned around and walked to the door.

“Patton!” Dorian kept hitting the glass “You can’t leave me here! Let me out!”

He glanced briefly at his boyfriend, before getting out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dee sighed desperate and sat at the end of a jar, a simple jar was enough to keep him contained with no chance of escaping, and the way Patton easily trapped him kept repeating on his head, constantly reminding him of how small he really was now.


	9. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we see Terror 15 (Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes) with Virgil please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of context, on the tumblr ask blog of this story I sometime reblog prompt lists, there are a bunch of them that I thought I'll put here for you to enjoy them, so ye, hope you like them :D  
> Also this is from before Roman arrived, when it was only Pat and Virgil.

“ _Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes_ ” Virgil kept repeting that to himself as he stood at the edge of the desk.

“Just one step, and this nightmare will be over… you can do this” The shrunken man took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was coming.

The desk wasn’t that far of a fall even to him, but he sure hoped jumping all the way to the floor would kill him, this was his last option to get away from Patton.

Slowly, and with his eyes shut tight, he stepped forward, feeling the floor dissapearing under him.

And then. Pain. Nothing but pain. He struggled to open his eyes a bit, figuring that he would die in a couple of minutes. But then he heard footsteps, and a distant voice that called his name.

“No, no, no, no Virgil! Open your eyes please!” He heard, but the pain was so strong, he felt Patton scooping him up and then passed out.


	10. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Oh! Can we see Bliss 15 (Thank you for staying with me) & Terror 11(Don’t leave me alone)? Maybe with Roman and Virgil?

“Roman?” Virgil said as he entered the other’s room, he was having trouble sleeping ,as always, and had heard noises from Patton’s new boyfriend’s room “Is everything alright?”

Roman was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall hugging his knees “I-I think I had another p-panic attack…”

Virgil closed the door behind him and walked to Roman “are you feeling better now?” He asked, sitting next to him.

“I don’t know… I-I stil have trouble breathing…”

The shorter guy took Roman’s hand and rubbed it’s back “It’s okay, I’m here with you, just do what I tought you”

Roman nodded and started to do the breathing exercises he remembered, calming himself down with every breath he took.

“Better?” Virgil asked and Roman nodded “well, I think I’ll be going back to my room” he said standing up.

“Wait” Roman grabbed Virgil’s arm “ _Don’t leave me alone_ …please”

Virgil smiled slightly “alright then, I’ll sleep wit you tonight” he said, sitting on the bed again, both guys managed to lay down and get comfortable on the small bed, hugging each other, and for the first time since god knows when, they both were able to sleep.

The next morning, Roman woke up to find a sleeping Virgil by his side, he smiled and started to pet his hair, he leaned closer to his ear and whispered “ _Thank you for staying with me_ ”


	11. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notkolaidoscop asked:
> 
> Anger 3. (How is this my fault ?) and terror 12. (Get away from me !)

“ _Get away from me!_ ” Roman shouted as he tried to escape the giant hand coming to reach him, he heard Virgil yelping as Patton almost grabbed him instead,.

Roman felt bad, he had promised Virgil he would try to control himself to avoid Patton’s favourite way to punish them, he didn’t like being alone, but he just couldn’t resist it, he was so mad at Patton, he had to stand for hmself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was lifted by the back of his shirt “Someone’s being a bad boy today” said Patton as he brought Roman close to his face “I really thought we were progressing with your behaviour Ro…” he sighed and stood up “But you know what has to be done”

“P-Please Pat… I’m sorry I won’t do it again just… don’t put me in the jar”

Patton shook his head slightly “This is only your fault Roman” he said, leaving his boyfriend on the jar.

“M-My fault?” Asked Roman standing up and resting his hands on the glass as he was left on a shelf “ _How is this my fault?_ ”

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you behaved” Patton sent a sad smile to the shrunken guy “I’m so sorry Ro, but you need to understand, I’ll check on you later to see if you can get out okay?” He said, turning around and leaving the room.

Roman turned to see Virgil, who was standing on the desk in front of the dollhouse, they just waved at each other and he went back inside, Roman sighed and sat at the end of the jar, this was going to be a long day.


	12. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Do I dare to ask for Anger 5. "move out of my way before I make you" with anyone ??

“Roman stop!” Virgil got in the way between Roman and the end of the desk “This isn’t going to get you anywhere”

“I don’t care Virgil! What’s the point of even trying if this is never going to change? Now, _move out of my way before I make you_ ”

“It’s not going to work! Jumping won’t kill you, you’ll just get hurt!”

“Oh yeah? And how do you know about that?”

“Because I already tried!” Virgil closed his eyes to stop the tears from getting out “I did it once and here I am, it didn’t make things batter, it all just got worse, I don’t want that for you…”

Roman’s expression got softer “V-Virge… you never said anything…”

He sighed “I didn’t think you would be important… I thought you would never dare to do it” he grabbed Roman’s hand “so please, don’t even think about it again, because if it works… I don’t know what I would do without you…”

The taller guy pulled Virgil into a tight hug, he felt his shoulders getting wet from the other’s tears “I’m sorry… and I promise, you’re never going to lose me”


	13. Prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Terror 20 (I can't see anything) with whoever you want ?

“Virgil” a distant voice could be heard calling his name “Virgil wake up!”

He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred “P-Patton?..”

“Yes! Yes it’s me Virgil… I’m so glad you’re okay” Patton said cleaning his tears.

“ _I-I can’t see anything_ … everything hurts…”

Patton petted his boyfriend’s hair “I know my love… you fell from the desk, you hit your head, but it’s going to be okay, I promise”

Virgil started to cry, it didn’t work, he was still trapped on this nightmare “You’re going to get better Virge… I won’t let you die on me”

The shrunken guy could only feel pain, his body was numb and even breathing hurted, he had made a horrible mistake.


	14. Prompt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> How about Bliss 14? (I’m really happy that you’re here with me)

“And welcome to our new home!” Patton opened the door of his new apartment with the box that contained Virgil and Roman on his hands “I’m going to leave you in the table before getting you out so you can look around”

Virgil and Roman held each other’s hands as they were left on a stiff surface “There we go!” Patton opened the box and left the cover aside “Did you enjoy the trip guys?” He scooped his boyfriend’s out of the box and left them on the table “so, what do you think?” He asked gesturing to his surroundings.

“It looks nice…” said Virgil, not really caring about the house.

Patton smiled widely “I hope you two are getting along, you’ve had a lot of time alone this past few days, but from now on, the three of us will have some quality time together!”

He leaned and gave a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head, then he scooped Roman up and gave his a kiss as well “ _I’m really happy that you’re here with me_ , with us, welcome to the family Ro”


	15. Part 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions time :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this include a magic anon, I was't really going to post them here but it's to follow with the story

**Anonymous asked: Pat, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?**

**Patton :** of course not, Dee said rude things and he needs to learn not to do it again, this is a fair punishment.

**Anonymous asked: To be fair Patton you did betray his trust by shrinking him without even asking/telling him.**

**Patton:** I did nothing wrong! He’s the one who’s being rude and he’s the one who needs to apologise!

Anonymous asked: You put him in a jar like he was a firefly

**Patton:** a punishment it’s not supposed to be nice, I know Virgil and Roman don’t like the jar, I figured it wouldn’t be different with Dee, and it’s not like I kicked him out of the house or anything.

**Anonymous asked: *long inhale* you're a moron**

**Patton: **you are the moron! I don’t understand why you guys are so mad at me!

**Anonymous asked: Patton I’m gonna shrink you and put you in a jar**

**Patton: ***huffs* I want to see you try.

**Anonymous asked: *shrinks Patton and puts him in a jar***

**Patton:** eep! *falls in the jar* this is not fair! Why are you punishing me?!

_-Magic anons will not affect the main story and will only last ten questions unless the annon specifies the number-_

_(1/10)_

**Anonymous asked: Oh the hypocrisy**

**Patton:** *pouts* I told you I did nothing wrong! The only reason Dee is in a jar is because he was mean! I don’t deserve this, he does!

_(2/10)_

Anonymous asked: Patton you were mean to Dee by shrinking him without his consent. Therefore this punishment is deserved. Dees anger was justified.

**Patton:** the only thing I want is for all of us to be together! I don’t want him to influence that kind of behaviour on Ro and Virge.

_(3/10)_

**Anonymous asked: PEOPLE don't belong in JARS, you broccoli-brained doof**

**Patton: **They do if that’s the only way they’ll learn to behave!

_(4/10)_

**Anonymous asked: And you couldn’t be together with everyone human sized? Because I think everyone would’ve been happier that way and no one would want to break up with you like they do now.**

**Patton:** this way’s easier, this way I make sure nobody leaves, and they don’t want to leave me, Dee’s just confused and talking nonsense, like you are

_(5/10)_

**Anonymous asked: Dummy up Patton *shakes jar a bit* they wouldn’t have had a reason to leave if you hadn’t SHRUNK THEM AND PUT THEM IN JARS**

**Patton:** *yelps and closes his eyes as he’s shaken* I don’t like locking them either! But it’s the only way they’ll learn! Any other punishment would hurt them and I don’t want to hurt them!

_(6/10)_

**Anonymous asked: You are hurting them Patton! Maybe not physically but mentally you are. You treat them more like pets than people.**

**Patton:** I don’t! They’re not pets! I just take care of them because they can’t at this size

_(7/10)_

**Anonymous asked: You shouldn’t have shrunk them then! How would you feel if you had no way to take care of yourself because someone else was selfish and took the option away from you?**

**Patton:** I’m not being selfish! This is for the best! I’m helping them!

_(8/10)_

**Anonymous asked: Patton, just how thick IS your skull?**

**Patton:** *crosses his arms and glares* I am helping them, and I am doing nothing wrong.

_(9/10)_

**Anonymous asked: *glares back* HOW IS THIS *gestures at tiny people and jar* HELPING THEM?! HUH?! YOU SOGGY LAMPSHADE!**

**Patton:** Dee was kicked out of his house! Roman was suffering with his parents! And I’m the only family Virgil has! Staying with me was THE BEST OPTION FOR THEM!

_(10/10)_

_-Patton is now out of the jar and normal sized-_

Anonymous asked: Best option might have been to move into your house. But not a freaking doll house.

**Patton:** I had to be practical, it’s easier and cheaper for all of us

**Anonymous asked: I'M still angry and YOU'RE still a moron. There are better ways to help people than all THIS nonsense!**

**Patton:** I don’t care what you say, I’m doing things right and we’re together, I still don’t see your problem

**Anonymous asked: My problem is you're a moron. And it's not morally right to essentially kidnap people, shrink them without permission and stick them in jars when they've been "bad". Or more like when they hurt your fragile feelings**

**Patton:** SHUT UP! I don’t want to hear the cruel thing you say to me anymore! This is my family and I don’t care what I have to do to keep us together! And I’ve had ENOUGH of you! I’m going to work on some things for our moving before game night.

_-Patton is unaviable for questions at the moment-_

**Anonymous asked: Well, that didn’t turn out good at all**

**Virgil: **We told you… Making Patton angry is never good

**Anonymous asked: How many times has Patton put you in a jar?**

**Virgil:** I lost count… I yelled at him a lot when… he messed up, he got tired one day and trapped me in the jar, it made me feel so helpless and I got scared to even talk to him at some point…

**Roman:** He realized it was effective with Virge, I started ignoring him after some days and that was got me in the jar the first time, Virgil freacked out while I was there, so I tried to controll myself, it only happened another few times, but I too lost count.

**Anonymous asked: UGH! That guy is INFURIATING! How do you guys cope with that sorry priss?!**

**Virgil:** Is not like we have another choice…

**Roman:** like we told Dee before, this is our life now, we HAVE to cope with it

**Anonymous asked: Messed up? You mean the whole shrinking and kidnapping you right?**

**Virgil:** I-I… yes! That is definitely what I meant! T-That’s why he messed up!

**Anonymous asked: Virgil? You’re not hiding something from us are you?**

**Virgil:** what? Hiding something? Why would I do that? *laughs nervously* there’s definitely nothing to hide here

**Anonymous asked: Guys! We’re forgetting about Dee! How are you feeling?**

**Dorian:** it’s fi… actually, no, I’m not fine, Patton keeps me trapped here like I’m not even human anymore! He might still be my boyfriend… I think, but he has no right to do this to me! To any of us!

**Anonymous asked: Hey dee can’t you try to tilt the jar and tried to rolled it somewhere so you can crack it?**

**Dorian:** *looks around* I’m on a high shelf, if I try to move I might fall, it’s a long way down at this size…

**gemlyisguud asked: Dee do you have anything on you that you can twist the cap of the jar?**

**Dorian:** there is no cap on the jar, but I don’t think I’ll be able to climb my way out… I could try tho

**gemlyisguud** **asked: Try but be careful! If you can’t don’t do it.**

**Dorian: ***takes a deep breath* alright, here I go *stands up and jumps to reach the edge of the jar, grabbing it and dangling on the inside, he tries to pull his legs up but the movement causes the jar to move a little bit, startling him and making him let go of the edge, falling back to the end of the jar and waiting until it stops moving* okay… that wasn’t the best idea, I guess I’m really stuck here until Patton comes back


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone! I haven’t had time to write recently but I just finished wit my school and I want to continue more stories! So I made a poll for you to decide, I posted this in tumblr but I thought my Ao3 readers would want to vote too, so here’s the link!

<http://www.strawpoll.me/20214449/r>

That was all! Thank you, have a nice day!


End file.
